In conventional applications of the art, a working cylinder is anchored (inertly fixed) at one end to a given frame. The desired work is achieved from the opposite end, when working force (cylinder extension under pounds per square inch pressure) often in conjunction with linkage is applied to a load. In this application, potential workforce equivalent to pounds per square inch actual workforce is lost to this system on the anchored end.